A Satire of Sesshoumaru x Kikyou
by ProtoBlues
Summary: Cliches are bad. Plotholes are bad. Cliches with plotholes are the worst. Unfortunately, most of the Sesshoumaru x Kikyou fandom is plagued with such. Here's how most of them go.
1. Chapter 1

After reading my Sesshoumaru x Kikyou fanfiction over again, I realized just how cliché it was. I also realized how clichéd almost every story about Kikyou and Sesshoumaru were; following the basic storyline of Kikyou moving on from Inuyasha, Kikyou finding Rin, Kikyou staying with the group because of Rin, and then Kikyou and Sesshoumaru falling in love. Now that I've become sick and tired of this, I started writing a satire (the story that you're reading right now) about the clichés while I sat in my school auditorium, supposedly watching a mediocre performance of _Beauty and the Beast_.

And please, for those of you who have written such clichés, I mean no harm. Nor do I mean that my stories have any less plotholes. I just noticed an odd (and annoyingly uncreative) trend in the storylines and figured that this might spark some originality. If I do offend you, I apologize.

Also, as stupidisstupiddoes reminded me, here's a disclaimer.

I do not own _Inuyasha_, nor any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. ... No, there is not going to be a funny or wistful comment; that's cliched, remember?

* * *

**It's All Rin's Fault**

Kikyou watched the romantic scene unfold before her. Suddenly, she realized that Inuyasha would never love her again because he loved another. Of course, it was strange how she, the great and wise priestess, never supposedly realized this throughout the whole series, consisting of one hundred sixty seven episodes; every five of which such scenes occurred. But, of course, being a woman in love (despite wanting to drag her 'lover' to hell), it took just that long and a 4x4 for the fact to hit her dense head.

She walked off, mentally whining and bitching about her life as the undead and unloved. Her complaints mainly revolved around the points that Inuyasha was with her reincarnation, her younger sister looked old enough to be her grandmother (and that Kaede hated her but that's only an aside), she was a "clay pot", and she didn't have blood (a complaint which meant absolutely nothing because her body worked fine without the blood). She never grumbled during the series, but she figured that this was as good a time as any to start.

Then, nicely put, she was snapped out of her reverie (badly put would be interrupted in the middle of her bitching; although on second thought, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing) by the laughter of a young girl.

"Oi, Jaken-sama; Sesshoumaru-sama!" the girl cried out, "Look at all these flowers Rin found! Kirei, neh?" She randomly inserted Japanese phrases and terms in her speech. It seemed just so much more authentically Japanese that way. It, in a way, seemed to serve for the lack of any historical accuracy throughout the whole series. That or the author felt the need to translate a scene in Japan into English and then translate bits and pieces back into Japanese. Besides, it's not like there's a word in English that means beauti-- Oh wait.

"Rin-chan!" Kikyou cried out to the young girl, despite not being all that familiar with her or ever having asked for her name. She bent down and held her arms out.

Rin ran into her arms and hugged her. "Oh, miko-sama, will you pick flowers with Rin?" Despite being an important priestess on an important mission and having no childish side, Kikyou consented wholeheartedly.

Jaken popped out of a nearby bush and started squawking and pointing his staff at Kikyou. "Sesshoumaru-sama! That miko is here!" He had an astonishingly good memory since he managed to remember her throughout one hundred sixty seven episodes (and four movies) of wandering and seeing all sorts of people.

Sesshoumaru came out into the clearing of flowers next and asked irritably, "_Which_ miko? You do have to clarify." His gaze turned to Kikyou, "Oh, _that_ miko."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kikyou greeted him. As testament to the historical inaccuracy, she refused to bow or even incline her head. While she was at being disrespectful, one would wonder why she bothered to refer to him as lord. But regardless, she stood up and smoothed out her hakama. "Well, I don't wish to disturb you any longer, so I shall go."

Rin pouted, "Iie, miko-sama! Stay. Rin wants to pick flowers with you longer!"

"Maybe some other time, Rin-chan," Kikyou smiled. Her smiles were rare, but she was so bored out of her mind that she figured that a change of habit concerning how often she smiled was in order.

"Stay, miko," Sesshoumaru ordered. He was very well persuaded by pouting nine year olds – it was simply in his nature considering, you know, his loving family and beautiful childhood memories. "Since Rin seems to be so fond of you, you will journey with us as Rin's caretaker. Jaken isn't doing a very good job at that. And since you do know how to fight, I suppose you might come in handy in case I get into battle and need Rin away." Not that, of course, she will be doing any fighting in the course of this story since we all know, after all, that love sucks away at a woman's capabilities.

And so, without any protest on Kikyou's part (who had the more important matters of killing Naraku, then dragging Inuyasha to hell), she joined Sesshoumaru's group.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm suprised to get such good responses (and in just one day). I thought that at least one person would flame me... And, by the way, no, I do not hate the pairing or either of the characters. They are my two favorite characters and I do think that they would match each other well; I only want a feasible explanation for a possible relationship.

* * *

**Kikyou is Weak so that Sesshoumaru can be a Knight in Shining Armor**

After walking for a few days, the group encountered a group of thieves (or a demon, but that doesn't really affect the storyline). For some reason, the thieves had enough nerves to not run away in face of a strong demon and a priestess. And so, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou fought the thieves while Jaken was ordered to take Rin away.

That was a completely stupid order since Rin would be so much safer under the protection of Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. But Sesshoumaru's only a few hundred years old; he's just inexperienced.

Anyways, the duo proceeded to fight off the bandits. Kikyou, despite being an almighty priestess who was able to kill every demon who attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama, was wounded one way or another. Some say she was too close. Others say that the bandits ganged up on her. Even others say that one of them threw a dagger or such at her and she was taken too much by surprise to dodge it (even though she managed one way or another to fend off surprise attacks for the Shikon no Tama). That's completely unimportant. What is important is that Kikyou got hurt and was kneeling down in pain or so.

Sesshoumaru, enraged that she was hurt (despite presumably having killed innocent women and children before) attacked the offending bandit and killed him in an instant.

Thus, he rescued Kikyou like a proper gentleman should (or gentledemon; whichever the terminology the reader prefers), regardless of whether or not she needed rescuing (again, she did fight and stave off demons for most of her life – that is, her actual life before becoming the undead). Although, of course, traditional knights in shining armor are supposed to save the poor maiden _before_ she gets hurt, but who gives? This is a new wave of knights in shining armor. Or maybe that's just how they did it in Feudal Japan; let the lady get hurt and then the knight wins her favor by killing her assailant when she could possibly die in the next few hours depending on the intensity of the wound. It's absolutely perfect logic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sesshoumaru's Mom**

While walking alongside Sesshoumaru, Kikyou noted a resemblance between him and his brother. It was strange how she managed to do that, since their resemblance was basically the same hair and eye color, and nothing more (aside from all the traits that a normal person/demon would have). However, Sesshoumaru seemed so much more handsome, despite looking somewhat like a drag queen with a boa, a kimono with a flower pattern, something that looked oddly akin to mascara, and long hair. But of course, in Kikyou's opinion, that was the natural look for a demon despite how no other demon had all those features.

Somehow, simultaneously, Sesshoumaru was "checking out" Kikyou. She looked alarmingly similar to how his mother had looked. They had thesame waist-length obsidian hair and mahogany eyes (he failed to notice that mostAsians, aside from the looney teenagers who dye their hair five different colors, had those features). And, of course, both parties noted how astonishing good-looking the other was.

There's the old saying that it's what's inside that counts, but who cares what those old geezers who have fifty times our experience say? Main characters in a romance should become attracted to each other due to looks.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we going?" Kikyou asked.

"To my castle," he replied bluntly. He was supposed to be wandering, but he was a lord and didn't give a shit what his creator, Rumiko Takahashi, wanted him to do.

The portion of how food was gathered was not mentioned. Being a priestess, Kikyou was not allowed to eat meat (the same applied for monks, so one must wonder why the head monk hasn't kicked Miroku out yet). Fruit isn't that filling, and vegetables do not commonly grow on the ground. Or, at least, edible vegetables that people in Feudal Japan would know about (even if priestesses knew anything about herds, they wouldn't know anything about vegetables). But we shall skip over that part and pretend that it is not a plothole.

Upon arrival in the castle, the demon servants and guards there stared at Kikyou queerly, wondering what their lord was doing with yet another human. They dearly hoped that he would not go on the same path as his father, which was not necessarily such a bad thing since Inutaisho was pretty darn powerful.

There are several possibilities of what happens next. Ultimately, the desired result is the same. The first possibility is that to put the demon servants at ease (not that Sesshoumaru even cared about what they thought in the first place), Sesshoumaru had Kikyou change into something other than her priestess attire. The second possibility is that because of the wound (that Kikyou had gotten while fighting the bandits/demon), Sesshoumaru ordered Kikyou to change out of her ripped kimono and into clothes that would be provided for her. The third possibility is the least mentioned, but the most reasonable: bluntly put,Sesshoumaru thought that she smelled horrible after not having a bath for the journey to the castle. Of course, he would sugarcoat it, but that was what he really meant.

Being the dunce he is, Sesshoumaru ordered for Kikyou to change into the kimono of his mother. There was the excuse that he didn't have any other kimonos, but really, any normal castle has female servants with reasonable-looking kimono. And if he wasn't satisfied with Rin's governess being dressed in a normal kimono: really, he's a demon lord; he can just, gasp, send someone over to the nearest village and buy a good kimono.

Being a lord with plenty of unnecessary and useless servants, he ordered one to take care of Kikyou. That servant just had to be a friendly one who Kikyou befriends (after lots of small talk). The servant talked about Sesshoumaru and his lands and a whole lot of other crap, serving much the same purpose as a tutorial in a video game: to bore the heck out of you while spoiling the fun of a learning curve.

Kikyou stepped into the hot spring, which was conveniently located inside the castle. The reader should note how astonishingly beautiful she looked while naked (the exact details will be left to the reader's own imagination since I wouldn't want to raise this to a T rating). It was really of no consequence how she looked naked because she wouldn't be naked for this story, but everyone decided that sex appeal was one of the largest factors in a romance. Or, at least, the romances written in the twenty-first century since blatant talk of sex before the twenty-first century would be considered indecent (and might cause quite a few faint-of-hearts to faint).

Inside the hot spring, Kikyou started contemplating. And again, she was thinking along the same lines of how absolutely horrid her life was. Perhaps the reason for her sudden complaints were because readers always turned out to be ten times as sympathetic as characters in the show, especially when Kagome, the female lead who is supposed to be the most sympathetic character, isn't that fond of her.

After her bath, Kikyou changed into the kimono. Most people, nevermind people accustomed to wearing the loose priestess garbs for most of their life, would trip and fall once they got into a kimono. But not our ever graceful and perfect heroine. She got into the kimono fine by herself (it is very hard to tie it at the back by yourself) and managed to strut out with a classy and elegant air. This effect is, as I have dubbed, the ability for a protagonist to defy all reason and sometimes physics just to make a fancy and dramatic appearance.

Cue lots of flowery language praising how Kikyou looks; starting with something close to "She took Sesshoumaru's breath away" or "She was absolutely beautiful". It was followed by phrases such as, "pretty" and "beautiful". The writers usually did not bother to pull out a theasaurus (or even use Microsoft Words' handy-dandy theasaurus that was two clicks away) or even think for a few seconds and come up with "dazzling" or "striking".

After having his breath taken away, Sesshoumaru instantaneously fell in love. Why? Because looks matter the most; that's why Pamela Anderson will be mentioned in the history books five times as much as Napoleon.

Of course, the cold demon lord would never recognize the emotion and so, therefore, he felt "something strange" in his heart. It would seem rather obvious to someone with even half a brain, nevermind the genius of someone with several hundred years of experience, that the feeling was love.

But regardless, he found himself staring, which is quite an odd thing to do. It is quite understandable (albeit perverted) to stare at a woman if she was near naked, as in wearing a bikini, but really, it's a kimono – unless someone has been completely sexually deprived for several hundred years, they wouldn't stare. Thus, I have come to the conclusion that Sesshoumaru is either sexually deprived or such a pervert that he would stare at a woman in a kimono.

Kikyou noticed him staring and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru quickly responded. "It's just that," one would think that if he said it was nothing, he would stand by that response since it would save him a lot of trouble, but he's supposed to be an idiot in this story, "that used to be my mother's kimono and...I suppose that it brings back old memories. You...look a lot like my mother." Despite having kept all his emotions bottled up for God knows how long, he decided that this was the best time to break that habit. Besides, a stranger whom he was only formally acquainted with a few days ago was the perfect confidant for all his secrets. You can see how the characters are all obviously geniuses with an IQ of at least one hundred eighty.

"Oh." Kikyou responded, without knowing what else to say. The correct response would have been one of several choices: "Really? What was you mother like" if she wanted to learn more about him; "Oh, thank you" if she wanted to appear polite; a blush if she wanted to get hitched with Sesshoumaru anytime soon; or "Buster, don't you dare compare me to your old lady" if she wanted to quit her job as a nanny (the thing with lords is that they can fire you, but you die if you try to quit).

Being the talkative person that he was, Sesshoumaru decided to spill out his life story. It was primarily very boring, for anyone who's watched enough anime since there's always like five characters that have some sob story past.

After a whole long session of pity, Kikyou started telling her own sob story. Why the heck they choose to remain in the hallway to exchange sob stories is beyond me. It's also beyond me why no servants have walked by and told Kikyou the biting reality: "Oh, suck it up, you grouch" (or, rather, the feudal equivalent for that).

And so in approximately a week, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou became new best friends. Don't you just love how everything gets rushed?


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback from Exactly 50 Years Ago**

One way or another, while looking at Kikyou, Sesshoumaru felt strangely nostalgic. Why he never felt that before is a mystery. All of a sudden, memories flooded back to him involving a priestess that he met fifty years ago. Why it was fifty years ago was not mentioned. After all, that was when Kikyou was with Inuyasha and she did not seem like the type to cheat on people. But what do the viewers know? They've only watched eighty seven and a half hours of Inuyasha (hopefully not in a row).

Anyways, Sesshoumaru remembered how he fell in love with the priestess. One would think that you would remember the love of your life even after fifty years; especially if that person's appearance did not change (due to some cheap and crappy resurrection that couldn't even get her a real body).

Somehow, everyone (that is, all the writers) managed to relate this event to the song Fukai Mori. Since this generation consists of mainly people who believe love can only be in a romantic sense, they figured that the first stanza of Fukai Mori obviously states that Sesshoumaru's heart was broken by a woman. It could quite possibly be a man too, but I haven't bothered to check in on the other fandoms such as Inuyasha x Sesshoumaru and Miroku x Sesshoumaru (yes, they do exist).

There was a whole story about how the two of them loved each other but were separated one way or another. The most common theory is that Sesshoumaru had to fight a war against the cat clan and left Kikyou. When he came back he found her either with Inuyasha or dead. However, the theory fails to mention why Kikyou, who 'loved' Sesshoumaru failed to remain loyal in less than a year (since Sesshoumaru met her fifty years and she was with Inuyasha fifty years ago). But again, being the kind and forgiving readers you are, you will pretend that you did not notice such a plothole and that no such plothole exists.

Kikyou, for one reason or another, did not seem to remember either. Although it would be stretching it, it could be argued that Sesshoumaru merely forgot (or got amnesia). However, during the fifty years that Kikyou was dead, she didn't remember anything, so when she was resurrected, one would assume that the memories from fifty years ago would still be clear in her mind, but no. One of the best ways to get across this is to say (as one story did) that Sesshoumaru fell in love with Kikyou, but Kikyou just thought of him as another demon, so she completely disregarded him. Surprisingly enough, no one bothered to think for a while and come up with this with the exception of one person (who is not me; I got this idea from a fanfiction). Unfortunately, this was not written to point out the reasonable fanfictions about Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. Therefore, we shall say that Kikyou and Sesshoumaru loved each other but then forgot/got amnesia.

(Fancy decorations like ) _Flashback_ (more fancy decorations)

_Sesshoumaru went to Kikyou's village to try and kill her because he was feeling bloodthirsty and fancied hunting down people that were at his own strength level. A bloodthirsty demon with common sense would've attacked weaker beings, but remember, in this story, Sesshoumaru's an idiot with an ego the size of Jupiter._

_However, after ranting on and on about how he was going to go about his killing spree, he decided not to once he realized how kind a person Kikyou was since she would not kill demons that were not threatening to take the Shikon no Tama or hurt the villagers. You wouldn't think that Sesshoumaru liked goody-two-shoes female, but he does in this story. We will disregard the obvious logical reasoning that if he liked goody-two-shoes, he would've hitched up with Kagome around episode fifty or so. And if Kagome took periodical baths like her health and hygiene teacher instructed her to, there would be no scent of Inuyasha. And since Inuyasha did not mark her, one would assume that she wouldn't be "Inuyasha's woman". Besides, if Sesshoumaru hated touching anything that "belonged" to his brother, what the heck was he doing with Kikyou for a nanny? We will pretend that that is also not a plothole. To help with the pretending, I suggest to start whistling and having a completely oblivious look on your face because that cliché obviously shows complete innocence._

_Now, we have gotten off the topic with our pretending to not have noticed and examined a plothole. For a multitude of reasons, Sesshoumaru decided to stay near Kikyou. One reason is that he was wounded and Kikyou, being the ever so kind priestess that was stupid enough to heal a jerk like Onigumo, healed him despite his protests (you can see that she obviously respects the rights of others)._

_While being healed, Sesshoumaru fell in love. So did Kikyou. As shown through the series, they're just sort of emotional and spontaneous like that. They also decided to spontaneously profess their love while doing nothing in particular except be near each other._

_So they got together, had several midnight rendezvous because the villagers didn't like demons (even though they let Inuyasha use their village as his home base), and said a lot of cheesy things. After that, Sesshoumaru went to who knows where and several months later, Kikyou decided to get hitched with his half-brother. Ah, how beautiful true love is._

_When Sesshoumaru got back and found Kikyou either with Inuyasha or dead, he went off on another rampage (hmm, maybe the fit he was having in the beginning of the flashback was because someone died too). This time, the strong priestess that he decided to hunt whacked him over the head with a quiver full of arrows and he got amnesia. That could have been why he forgot._


	5. Chapter 5

**Tenssaiga**

One would think that after recognizing your once love whom you were torn away from, you would try to get things going again, but we're assuming that Sesshoumaru had no such logic. Besides, everyone knows that you should bend reality so that things would go the way you want them to. So now we have Sesshoumaru and Kikyou falling in love with each other all over again.

Everyone knows that there's no such thing as a developing relationship. Well, there is, but it goes from strangers to friends to lovers. There is nothing between any of these steps.

Therefore, following such perfectly sensible logic, Kikyou started acting like a moron in front of Sesshoumaru because she was in love (right after their best friend thing during the telling of sob stories). Most people, or rather, normal people, try to get to know someone well before falling in love. However, Kikyou figured that exchanging sob stories served well enough as getting to know someone.

She would stutter and blush around him. Technically, that would be considered a crush. When you love someone, you're usually supposed to be comfortable around them (but hey, what do real people know about emotions?). As for Sesshoumaru, he was acting the same, but found himself constantly staring and forgetting his manners. Or perhaps he was just never taught.

Like Inuyasha and Kagome' relationship, it didn't really progress. They blushed, stuttered, stared, had their hearts pounding, and did a whole lot of other stupid, lovesick stuff. And yet, nothing happened at all. It builds suspense and makes the reader wonder what'll happen, because _obviously_ no one could ever possibly imagine that the two would wind up together.

While in their awkward dance of a crush mistaken for true love, they decided to tell sob stories again. This time, Kikyou whined mostly about how she was dead. Personally, I think it would be nice to remain young forever and not die even after falling off cliffs three times. But then Kikyou started lecturing on psychology and how something cannot be valued if it cannot be taken away (in reference to her life). So Sesshoumaru, out of his great love for her (or rather, more plausibly, he just got sick and tired of her complaining), offered to revive her using the Tenssaiga. Kikyou agreed.

So Sesshoumaru revived her and she got a soul back. However, the story at this moment does not mention anything about Kagome, who was in possession of Kikyou's soul. Therefore, we will assume that one of Tenssaiga's unknown abilities is to duplicate souls in order to avoid yet another plothole.

Next comes the teary moment where Kikyou starts crying again and Sesshoumaru is completely bewildered because he does not understand the concept of crying from joy. We have this cute little moment where Kikyou is thanking him and she gives a whole long speech that sounds oddly familiar to award-winning speeches during the "I could not have done this without..." section.

Because Kikyou was revived, the two suddenly managed to pull together the courage to tell each other what they felt. So either one of them kissed the other and they started making out. They were completely oblivious to the fact that they were in the _feudal era_, back when you don't kiss someone until after you're married. So let's just say that Kikyou was a slut and Sesshoumaru was a pervert like Miroku to avoid a plothole.

After kissing for five to ten minutes, they had to part for breath, even though if they hadn't been breathing for five minutes, they probably would've died by now. But hey, this is fiction; that means not real, so whatever outlandish, lack of common sense things the writer wants can happen.

Being the completely uncreative people that they were, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru said the two most cliched line known in romance novels:

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then, they started making out again.


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to mention (like I forget to do everything else) that this and the previous two chapters were beta-read by Twilight Sazuka.

**Inuyasha's Appearance**

Considering that Sesshoumaru had something close to a family now, he probably would stay in the castle unless needed outside. Besides, it's a _castle_; it sure beats the wild, with no luxury or needs that you can take for granted.

But he's stupid like that. So is Kikyou. They decided to start wandering around again. I'm assuming this to be some sort of loony-bin honeymoon. We know that they're sort of crazy like that too.

Despite both Sesshoumaru and Kikyou's protectiveness of Rin, she was to stay at the castle. It was "safer" that way, even though, as the series continually shows, most demons aren't that strong. But hey, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou needed a lousy, half-baked excuse to keep the brat awhile while they were out doing who-knows-what (possibly making another brat. This being the perverted generation, I assume everyone knows what that means).

Anyways, they were trekking across the country saying cheesy lines to each other. One of the most common was Sesshoumaru saying that he was always wandering because he was looking for something he was missing and he realized that that thing was Kikyou. Gosh, he should open up a fortune telling shop or something. Even if he's a demon, they don't have the ability to subliminally know that they want to find a certain woman (and completely ignore her the first two times they met).

Coincidentally, they managed to bump into Inuyasha and Co. (which is a pretty derogatory term for the rest of the group).Somehow, the two groups of people just _happened_ to be in the same place even though there's a huge country (Japan is pretty darn big if you go everywhere by foot). And somehow, Sesshoumaru, with his great heightened sense just _happened_ to not able to detect Inuyasha's putrid half-demon stench.

Inuyasha went livid over the fact that Kikyou is wandering around with Sesshoumaru and tried to fight for her because he doesn't have the common sense to fix his screwed up love life away from Kagome, who got all emotional and started crying.

This would have been a very good time for Kagome to "sit" Inuyasha to avoid a fight in which he could get seriously injured, but it's not like she loves him enough to try and make him safe from harm. Besides, Kagome only sits Inuyasha when she wants a good laugh.

The two brothers got into a fight. Either Sesshoumaru wins (because _he's_ the main character now and Inuyasha's fighting ability is now down to zero) or Kikyou jumps in sobbing. If this had been a duel in the real world, Kikyou would've had a blade protruding somewhere from her. However, this is a romance novel. As such, the ultimate law is that love conquers all; including physics.

Kagome decided to join Kikyou in the hopeless sobbing of how violence doesn't solve anything. She must enjoy being a hypocrite because she is quite a violent person when she wants a good laugh.

Kikyou began to talk about how she loved Sesshoumaru now. She was supposed to make sure that they were both pacified first, but we all know that she's just as stupid as Sesshoumaru (who the heck said opposites attract?).

Surprisingly enough, although Inuyasha got mad just because he saw Kikyou next to Sesshoumaru, he was absolutely fine with them being in love. Go figure. Since we want a grand and perfect ending, Inuyasha and Kagome declared undying love for one another. Miroku and Sango start making out all of a sudden. Following their example, Inuyasha and Kagome started making out too. Shrugging their shoulders, our protagonists decided to go with the flow and make out too.

And so, they all lived happily ever after, except for Shippo, who was scarred for life because little kids are not supposed to see that many people making out. The end. Unless there are a lot of reviews; in which case, there will be a sequel about married life.

---

A/N: I'm actually not sure if I'm going to continue this or not. The whole marriage thing and the high school AU are definite clichés. However, they don't follow any singular path. But don't fear; if I ultimately decide for this to be the last chapter, I'll write a companion piece (or perhaps several pieces if it's well liked) for another anime. Of course, being the leap-before-looking type person, I have no clue which anime and which pairing it's going to be. ' I'm open for suggestions, though.


End file.
